Princess Neptune's Crush
by Shadow Risae
Summary: Back in the Moon Kingdom, it's love at first sight for Michiru and Haruka! But Michiru assumes Haruka is a man and Prince of Uranus... so who is Sailor Uranus, the mysterious senshi?
1. Default Chapter Title

# Princess Neptune's Crush

_A Sailor Moon fanfic by Shadow Risae_

Preview- Back in the days of the old Moon Kingdom, all was at peace mostly. Michiru Kaioh, Princess of Neptune, meets Haruka Tenoh of Uranus at a party held by Princess Serenity. She instantly falls in love, not realizing that Haruka is a woman. How does Michiru act when she finds out the truth? Does Haruka love her back? Check out Chapter 1 below.

**_Chapter 1: Prince Haruka and Sailor Uranus?_**

Michiru Kaioh stared into the mirror, tying a red ribbon in her emerald green hair. She then noticed the reflection of someone standing behind her. She turned.

"That ribbon really shows off your hair, Princess Neptune." Haruka Tenoh of Uranus stood there. Michiru saw a smile appear across Haruka's face. Such a beautiful smile, Michiru thought. Haruka was dressed in a white suit, a sword sheathed at her side. Michiru knew all of the others of Princess Serenity's court, but Haruka was a mystery. Michiru assumed Haruka was a man. Had to be. The suit, the sword, the short hair cut... Princess Mercury has a short hair cut though...

"Please. Call me Michiru," Michiru insisted.

"And call me Haruka." Haruka held out her hand in a handshake. Another man-like thing, Michiru thought. Odd though... I thought Prince Endymion of the Earth was the only prince. Michiru shook her hand.

"I wonder why Serenity called us together today. It's interrupting my riding," Haruka mumbled.

"Horse riding?" Michiru asked curiously.

"No. Horses are too slow for me." Haruka grinned, running a hand through her short blond hair, causing it to stick up which gave her a wild look. "I ride my motorcycle. It's the closest thing I can get to flying, since I wasn't born a bird unfortunately." Haruka sighed. "It would be incredible if I could fly. Cutting through the wind like it's nothing at all..." Haruka then looked at Michiru. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going off into my own little world."

"That's okay." Michiru smiled. He's quite handsome, she thought. Serenity has the prince of Earth... maybe I can have the prince of Uranus!

Suddenly Setsuna Meioh, Princess Pluto, walked into the room. "Neptune? Uranus? We're starting."

Haruka and Michiru followed Setsuna into a large banquet hall. Princess Serenity sat at one end of a rectangular table, Prince Endymion at the other end. On one of the long sides sat the inner princesses, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. Opposite them sat Princess Saturn and three empty seats. Setsuna motioned for Haruka and Michiru to sit first. Haruka shrugged, sitting between Saturn and an empty seat. Setsuna sat on the other side of Saturn. This left Michiru sitting next to Haruka. Michiru smiled, happy she was able to be so close to Haruka.

Serenity smiled warmly, her jeweled crown atop her head and her long blond pigtails flowing behind her. All of the princesses admired her for her beauty. "Thank you all for coming. I just wanted to congratulate you for a job well done. We've kept the galaxy free from any disasters." Serenity then continued to say she was throwing a sort of party for them all. She provided lots of food and music started to play Most everyone started dancing after the dinner.

Michiru noticed Haruka standing against the wall, sipping a glass of wine after the dancing started. She walked up to her, pulling the glass from her hands. She shook her head. "Wine's bad for you."

"I'll be fine. I'm just drinking it for taste. Endymion offered it to me."

"Oh." Michiru then smiled, grabbing Haruka's hand. "Come on, you and me are going to have fun. Dance with me."

Haruka nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

The two walked out on the dance floor and started to dance.

"You have beautiful eyes Michiru," Haruka commented. Michiru had noticed her staring at her eyes, but hadn't said anything. "They have the sparkle of dreams."

"Thank you." Michiru felt her face flush. Haruka laughed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's true."

"Love is in the air," sang a voice cheerfully. Minako Aino. Princess Venus. She was dancing with a guard.

Michiru's face turned bright red. Haruka simply smiled. She looked at Minako. "Princess Venus?" she called.

"It's Minako. Yes?" Minako answered.

"Out of curiosity... what is our compatibility rating? I know how you are the princess of love."

Minako thought for a minute. "You two look really cute together. On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest... 10. Definitely." She smiled, giving her two-fingered V sign. Her sign for Venus.

Michiru was trying hard to regain her normal color, hating knowing that Haruka could see her embarrassment. "What did you ask that for?" Michiru asked.

"Curiosity," Haruka replied simply. Then she admitted, "Plus something about you draws me to you. I don't know if it's your beauty or not..."

After that night, Michiru went home to Neptune. She constantly thought of travelling to Uranus to visit Haruka. Then one day...

Trouble was on the border of Pluto. The outer senshi, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto, were to take care of it. Michiru transformed to Sailor Neptune, wondering if Haruka would be there. She thought of Tuxedo Kamen and grinned, imagining, Haruka in the same outfit.

When she arrived at the fight, only Pluto and Saturn were there. They attacked the shadow monster, not having much luck of getting rid of it. Then suddenly a powerful blast knocked the shadow to the ground. The outers all looked around.

"Sorry I'm late, but better than never." A sailor senshi wearing yellow and blue stepped into the light, arms across her chest.

"Who are you?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"I'm Sailor Uranus, the pretty sailor suited senshi of the sky." She looked at the shadow. "And I'm ready to help take you out!"

Sailor Neptune frowned. Sailor Uranus? But where's Haruka? Prince Uranus? I thought senshi were only princesses. Obviously not. Sailor Uranus had to be related to Haruka. Cousin maybe?

* * *

Shadow's comments: I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter goes into a little more detail and Haruka is revealed to be a woman. Check out Chapter 2: Haruka's Secret Revealed!


	2. Default Chapter Title

# Princess Neptune's Crush

A fanfic by Shadow Risae

**_Chapter 2: Haruka's Secret Revealed_**

"Sailor senshi, attack at once!" Sailor Pluto yelled, snapping Sailor Neptune from her thoughts.

"World shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled, concentrating all her power in her fist and punching the ground with incredible force.

"Deep submerge!" "Dead scream!" Neptune and Pluto followed at the same time, spinning around each other and then aiming their attacks toward the shadow. The power of the attacks intertwined, making a stronger than usual attack.

Sailor Saturn raised her glaive, ready to attack as well. But the shadow had avoided the previous attacks and grabbe Sailor Saturn's glaive. Saturn refused to let . The shadow started to turn in circles, tossing Sailor Saturn and her glaive into a wall. She slumped to the ground.

"Saturn!" Neptune cried. Hou could anyone hurt sweet little Hotaru? She's the youngest of the senshi, being only about 10! Neptune pulled out her talisman, a mirror.

"Submarine reflection!"

Suddenly the shadow's arms lit up. Neptune looked back at Uranus and Pluto. "Attack it's arms and it'll be defeated!"

Pluto glanced at Uranus. "Ready?"

Uranus nodded, pulling out her talisman. A sword. Neptune recognized the sword from somewhere...

Uranus and Pluto ran forward. Pluto hit one arm with her Garnet Rod. The shadow fell back in pain.

"Finish it off Uranus," Pluto said.

Uranus held her sword tighter. "Space sword blaster!" She hit the shadow's other arm. The shadow howled in pain, then turned to dust.

"My job here is done," Uranus muttered. She then ran off.

Neptune and Pluto ran to Saturn. "Are you alright Hotaru?" Neptune asked.

Saturn nodded, wearily picking up her glaive. She was staring off behind them, where Sailor Uranus had disappeared. "That's the first time I've ever see Sailor Uranus. She's strong."

Pluto nodded in agreement. Neptune was trying to remember where she saw the sword before...

"Haruka!" Michiru later went to Uranus to try to figure it out. She was wandering through a city where Haruka was supposed to be.

Suddenly someone in a motorcycle stopped next to her. The rider pulled the helmet off. Haruka. "Hi Michiru. Nice to see you again."

"I have a question for you. I thought princesses were only senshi, right?"

Haruka nodded. "What's this about? Is there new senshi?"

"Only one. Her name is Sailor Uranus. Do you know her?"

Haruka laughed. "Of course I do. I know her more than anyone else does."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

Michiru thought for a minute. "Is there a princess of Uranus?"

"Yes."

"...You have a sister?"

Haruka sighed, shaking her head. She pulled a transformation pen out of her pocket. It had the sign of Uranus on it. "Michiru... I'm Princess Uranus. And Sailor Uranus."

Michiru was stunned. "You're a... woman?!"

"I never said I was a man." Haruka stared up at the sky. "I never wear dresses because I find them extremely uncomfortable. I do everything I do because I like it. Most things I do are associated with masculity, so you aren't the only one who thinks that." She then looked at Michiru. "I suppose this will ruin everything you feel for me, but... I guess my liking for you made you assume I was a man as well, didn't it?"

"Well..." Michiru didn't want to admit it, but it was true.

Haruka nodded. "Well Michiru, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I can't be the prince you are looking for. Because I'm a princess too. I wish I could be though..." Haruka's voice trailed off and she bit her lip hard, trying not to cry.

"Haruka... it just surprised me. That's all. We can still be friends, right?" Michiru touched her arm and Haruka turned her head. "Are you ok?"

"Damn it," Haruka muttered, touching her lips with a finger. She had bit down so hard, she had started to draw blood. Michiru saw a hint of tears in Haruka's eyes. "I'll see you later Michiru." Haruka put her helmet on. "I need to be alone."

"Haruka!" Michiru watched sadly as Haruka quickly rode off on her motorcycle.

* * *

Author's notes: I think this is perhaps my best chapter. The love at first sight between Haruka and Michiru is slowly fading it seems. The next and final chapter of "Princess Neptune's Crush" starts out with Haruka missing. And a few days pass. During these few days, Haruka and Michiru realize what they want in the future. See what happens soon in Chapter 3: Riding Emotions!


	3. Default Chapter Title

# Princess Neptune's Crush

A fanfic by Shadow Risae

**_Chapter 3: Riding into the Wind_**

Haruka rode her motorcycle to the edge of some woods. She stopped, simply because she could no longer see. She pulled off her helmet. She then pulled off the scarf from around her neck, wiping the tears away that were dripping down her face.

Michiru wants a prince. But I'm not a prince. I can't be... Haruka thought sadly. If only I was born a man. Then maybe she'd still think the same way she did before. She sighed. Too late for that. She probably thinks less of me, simply because I'm a woman and falling in love with her.

Haruka angrily punched a nearby tree a few times. The tree was fine afterwards... but Haruka's knuckles were now bright red and scraped up. She sat in the grass, rubbing her knuckles and closing her eyes.

The next day, people started to worry. No one could find Haruka. The news quickly spread throughout the galaxy. Michiru blamed herself, thinking Haruka had run away because of her.

"Perhaps my reaction was too full of surprise. I hurt her feeling," she whispered, sighing.

Days went by. The tension worsened. Princess Serenity suggested using her crystal. Maybe it's power could find Haruka. Everyone told her no. Using the crystal's power may kill Serenity. So they decided to wait a few more days.

One night, Michiru sat in her room, staring out the window. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Princess Neptune?" an attendant stepped in. "Someone wishes to see you."

"Tell whoever it is to leave," Michiru mumbled.

"It's important Princess Neptune." Another voice. Familar. Michiru turned, seeing the visitor motion for the attendant to leave.

Haruka stood there, wearing a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket over her shoulder. "Hi."

"Haruka! You're ok! Everyone was worried..." Michiru started. But Haruka held up her hand, silencing her.

"Yes, I know. I will apologize to them. But I thought you deserved an apology first." Haruka sat down on Michiru's bed, Michiru sitting beside her. "I know most people think I'm a man initally. I guess I used that as an advantage in a way. For many things." Haruka looked down at the floor. "I just wanted to say that I should have told you earlier. I also shouldn't have tried to jump into things like I did. Doesn't love first derive itself from friendship?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes it does. That's why I want to know... do you want to be friends?"

Haruka laughed. "I was just going to ask the same thing."

The two of them laughed. Then Haruka stood up.

"Well, since we are officially friends now I take it, would you like to go for a ride? My motorcycle is outside." Haruka smiled a little. "I can show you what it's like to feel the wind Michiru. It's wonderful."

Michiru grinned. "I'd love to."

About five minutes later...

"Hold on tight. Don't want you falling off," Haruka told Michiru after handing her a helmet.

Michiru nodded, putting on her helmet and putting her arms around Haruka's waist. "Ready when you are."

Haruka then revved up her motorcycle and they sped off in the moonlight.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, that's the end of my story. Yes, I left it open ended purposely. It's up to you to decide what happens next, unless I decide to write a sequel (hmmm... ^_^). I hope you like it. I know I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
